ProwerStorm Christmas
by Masterob
Summary: Everyone gets ready for Christmas, Cream wants a special Christmas gift and some people are happy for the peace Christmas offers. Sonic/Metal Gear Solid/Fantastic Four crossover featuring other Marvel Heroes .


It's Christmas Eve, Johnny is doing some last minute Ornament set ups on the tree.

"Shouldn't you have done that before Mr. Procrastination?" Ben stated.

"Give me a break, I was busy", Johnny said.

"With what? Acting like a show-off?" Ben asked.

"It's not my fault I'm Super Popular", Johnny said.

"I swear you're going to lose that head of yours if it gets any bigger", Ben said.

"My head's just fine", Johnny said while walking but didn't look where he was going and walked into a wall and hurt his head.

"Doesn't look to fine to me", Ben said, and walked away with a chuckle.

As Johnny got up he caught sight of Cream, "Hey Cream, care to help me with something?" Johnny asked.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" Cream asked with a smile.

"Can you fly up and put a star on the tree? The tree's pretty big, I'd fly up but I might burn the tree on accident", Johnny said.

"Ok", Cream said and flew up there with a star and placed the star on the tree.

"Now THAT'S perfection", Johnny said with a grin.

"So when's Santa coming?" Cream asked.

"Tonight, BUT you need to be asleep like a good little girl, don't forget to leave cookies for him though", Johnny said.

"Ok", Cream said, then skipped away humming a song.

"Such a sweet little girl", Johnny said.

"I appreciate your thoughts on my daughter, it helps that you were a great influence on her", Vanilla said.

"Thanks........wait, I was?" Johnny asked.

"Yes Johnny, believe it or not, you were a positive influence, she told me she wants to be brave like you and be a real super hero, she says she would like to become part of the Fantastic Four one day", Vanilla said.

"Well I'm sure there would be no problem changing the group to the Fantastic Five, I mean we were almost the Fantastic Five once, Spidey wanted to join but backed out when he found out we don't get paid", Johnny said.

"I didn't know he was a hero for hire", Vanilla said.

"No that's Luke Cage, he just needed the money in addition to have worked in the Daily Bugle, poor guy, he has to work with J. Jonah Jameson, and he's a handful, but he still saves people cause it's his duty", Johnny said.

"Well she can join when she's older, I mean I'm still on edge when she's doing things with Sonic", Vanilla said.

"Yeah, but she has Big, Amy and Tails to watch her back, oh and Blaze too", Johnny said.

"True, I'm ok as long as she doesn't work with Colonel Campbell or work with Foxhound", Vanilla said.

"Hey have some faith in Solid Snake", Johnny said with a chuckle.

"It's not that, I just don't want my daughter to get shot", Vanilla said.

"Yeah, none of us want that", Johnny said.

"And I'm sure you don't want them tinkering with her blood either", Raiden said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dude! Stop doing that!" Johnny complained.

Raiden merely chuckled a bit then offered them both Egg Nog.

"Thanks man", Johnny said.

"Thank you kindly", Vanilla said.

"Well it's the season of giving, nice to be away from such selfish people and such violence", Raiden said.

Amy is hanging up a mistletoe, "Once Sonic walks underneath, his lips are mine", Amy said.

Snake was watching while shaking his head, "Amy that's one of the most cliche things I've ever seen", Snake said.

"Not now Snake, I'm gonna finally nail him....I hear him", Amy said.

Sonic was humming "Jingle Bells" as he walked toward the mistletoe with a guest.

Amy popped out of nowhere, "Mistletoe! You know the rules! Kissy time" Amy shouted and puckered up.

"Ok", the guest said and kissed Amy right in the lips.

"Hey!" Amy backed off, "You're not Sonic! You're not even a boy!" Amy shouted.

"Nice move there Sal", Sonic said.

Sally Acorn chuckled at her deed, "Sorry I couldn't help it, hi David", Sally stated later talking to Snake.

Snake merely waved at Sally.

"Yo Jack, hit me up with some Egg Nog", Sonic said, Raiden got some Egg Nog and handed it to Sonic.

Amy seemed annoyed then noticed Bobby Drake and Knuckles merely staring at what happened.

"What are YOU laughing at!?" Amy asked and grabbed her hammer, which caused Knuckles and Iceman to run.

Everyone finished some decorations, lights, and even had snacks set out for Santa, they all decided to hit the sack.

"I hope I get what I REALLY want for Christmas", Cream said before drifting to sleep.

The next morning, everyone rushed to under the tree to see the gifts left for them by St. Nick.

"Hey I got some Boxing Gloves, they even have space for my knuckles", Knuckles said and placed them on.

"Oh, a nice pretty Holiday Dress", Amy said.

"Hm, a football, interesting", Raiden said.

"I got the Plutonium I've been needing", Reed said.

Everyone looked at what they got, Bobby got a Shaun White designed Snow Board, Tails got a remote controlled Air Force set, Cream got some pretty dolls, Otacon got some high class anime DVDs, Sonic got Michael Jackson dance shoes, Solid Snake got an iPhone, Sally got a Scooter, Sue got a Massage Chair, Ben got a Baseball Set, Vanilla got some new Cooking Utensils that she was looking to get to make some special treats, and Johnny got a brand new hot rod with NASCAR designs that won't damage as easily as the others.

"We totally cashed in!" Sonic said.

"Well at least it's something simple that I can enjoy", Snake said.

Spider-Man appeared on the window and tapped, "Yo, care to let me in? Check out my new Guitar", he said.

Johnny allowed Spider-Man in and showed off his hot rod, "Lets take a ride, come on Vanilla, every hot rod needs a hot rod mama", Johnny said.

Vanilla giggled and blushed, "Ok, let me get the proper attire", she said, 5 minutes later she came back wearing biker clothes, "Ok ready".

"Oh wow.....you look hot", Johnny said.

Vanilla giggled and went with Johnny and Peter and drove off.

Sally and Snake whispered for Sonic to do something, he seemed to dislike the idea but they urged him, so he went through with it, he approached Amy.

"Hey Amy........uh......well..........Merry Christmas!" Sonic said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off.

Amy simply stood there with hearts in her eyes, she was lost in the moment for a few seconds until she was interrupted by something unpleasant.

"HEY AMY! CHECK OUT MY NEW DRUM SET I GOT FROM SANTA!" Charmy shouted and banged on the drums, much to Amy's annoyance.

Sonic went to Sally and Snake, "I hope you two realize the consequences of what I did", Sonic said.

"Grow up kid, besides given that Bee's interference, she probably forgot all about it", Snake said.

"STOP PLAYING CHARMY! I'm fantasizing on how I'll marry Sonic, he kissed me, so he loves me", Amy said, much to Sonic's horror.

Johnny Sasaki was watching the events from a distance while holding his Nintendo DS, "Wow that was random", he then went to play his game, "Watch out, watch out! Ugh, stupid Koopa".

Deadpool went near Johnny Sasaki, "Sonic was in the Olympics with that guy", Deadpool said.

"Dude, you don't need your mask", Johnny Sasaki said and removed it.

"Ah! My face! Give me back my face!" Deadpool shouted, then was randomly given a letter.

"What's this?" Deadpool read it, "Dear Deadpool, stop stealing my line! Sincerely Rorschach" Deadpool seemed surprised, "Wait how did he know that? This fanfiction is so random", Deadpool complained and left.

"Well he IS part of the Watchmen, maybe he was watching us", Johnny Sasaki said, then felt a little uncomfortable and ran off under the paranoia of being watched.

Meanwhile Cream was playing with her dolls and say Tails' plane flying overhead and it landed near her.

Tails walked to Cream, "Did I disturb you?" Tails asked.

"No, it's ok", Cream said.

Tails picked his plane up, "So Santa got you everything you wanted this year?" Tails asked.

"Sorta, there is still one thing I would have liked", Cream said.

Cream looked up and saw a Mistletoe above them, "That wasn't there before", she stated.

"Hey a Mistletoe, well better not break tradition", Tails said and gave Cream a nice little kiss on the lips.

Cream blushed madly and seemed at place with the kiss, when Tails broke the kiss, she pulled him back in for another, "Now we're even", Cream said.

"Best two out of three?" Tails asked.

"Sure", Cream pulled Tails in for an even longer kiss that they maintained for a while, Raiden was watching the situation, "Looks like Santa came through for her", he said and then walked away as Chip flew by munching his face on the chocolate he got in his stocking (Chip had gotten a Skateboard, something he may also use while sitting on it rather than having to stand).

Outside, Santa had started riding away with his Reindeer led by Rudolf after he left his other gift for Cream, the one she truely wanted.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa said and he flew away back to the North Pole.

"Merry Christmas from the Solid family, Prower-Storm!"


End file.
